fantasy_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasy Fanon Wiki:Rules
These are the rules enforced by the admins of Fantasy Fanon Wikia. If anyone has any problem with these, please talk to either Tidal, or Forest. This includes improvements to the rules, not just complaints. Constructive criticism is highly welcomed! (I would like to give a '''HUGE' thanks to the Admins over on the fairytailfanon.wikia.com as their rules were used as a template for this fanon.) The Rules Welcome to the ! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork on the ''Fantasy Fanon universe! All users are invited to proudly show the rest of the community of their own work - after all, you spent all the time and paid the dedication...so payment comes through the . However, like all organizations, there are a few guidelines. Rules and regulations Simplified ruleset #BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! #Be civil to other users at all times. #When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. #Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. #No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). #Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. #Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. #Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. #No video game images that show off graphics. These should be saved for video game fanon wikis—here, they appear out of place and rather off-putting to some users, so it would be wise to just use anime and manga images instead. As long as it looks 2-D and not offensive, obviously, it is perfectly fine. #No terribly edited images. There's bad work, and then there's just throwing colours on pictures. More often than not, it is both. These images strain the eyes, so it would be best for the community if no horribly edited images were to be posted on this wiki. #As the policy has always been since the start, the use of live action (i.e. real world) images in articles of any kind is prohibited here. Such images will be immediately removed from articles and swiftly deleted. #Sentient races: If one wishes to create a sentient race with human-like intelligence, they must have one or more unique trait about them that differentiates them from others, ask Forest in regards to this. #No concept plagiarism. This term revolves around using the same images as another user's article and then having the same personality/history/powers. This is forbidden, as others have put a lot of work into their character and would not like it one bit if another user had stolen their idea for their character and simply put it in their own words. There is two exceptions- magic can be shared between articles with the same images, obviously, and it is allowed to use the other article's spells with permission. In addition, if a user asks to make a similar character with permission, this rule can be voided as it is a 'tribute'. Any attempts to do directly copy from another user's concept will result in a warning, and then a three month ban if the perpetrator does not remove the information. #Auto-Hitting: Auto-Hitting is frowned upon in the community. However, in big site-wide collaborations such as the Demigod Ascension Tourney, it is against the rules altogether. If one automatically lands an attack without the other user's permission, then that would be one strike against your name. If you obtain three strikes, you are automatically disqualified from the collaboration, no ifs or buts about it. #Power Expansion: Expanding your magics' potential is all fine and good, however, you are not, under any circumstances, to overdo it by spiralling the powers out of control and giving them overpowered extensions. For example, a crazed villain could theoretically blow up the moon, however, that would be overpowered, and thus disallowed. Essentially, one can do anything with their magic, as long as it is connected to any aspect of its power -for example, Light Magic can heal- and not be overpowered. If a user's extension has something overpowered on it, like gigantic black holes from Dark Magic, then they will receive an issued statement to remove it. If one does not comply, they will receive a warning. One: Have Fun The first rule is to have fun. The Administration Team of Fantasy Fanon, might, on a mercurial whim, ban people that do not have fun. Two: Be courteous and civil This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? :2.1:No extensive use of epithets ― Mild usage may be permitted, as the Fantasy Fanon series are rated "T" for Teen (ESRB), but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests will be honored by administrators and will be enforced if required. :2.2: No arguments ― Do not let things get out of hand. Any problems should be reported as soon as possible to . The administrators can take more immediate and concise action. :2.3: Keep it clean ― We ask that you please keep all amorous events at a strictly PG-13 level. If you wish to explore the Fairy Tail universe beyond PG-13 level, you may do so as long as it is not in breach of Rule 2.1. Please refrain from writing a story that is purely sex for sexuality's sake (i.e. pornofic, lemon, etc) and remember that this site contains a wide range of users from different age groups, who may not be comfortable and/or mature enough to handle such a subject. If you have any questions about this particular rule, please direct them to the . :2.4: No personal attacks ― This means directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time. The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resorting to childish and hurtful terms is out of line, warranting a Civility Warning. :2.5: Pointing out problems ≠ Trolling - Just because someone has said that your article has some grammatical or canon-related issues does not make them a troll. A Troll, according to Wikipedia, is "someone who posts inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community, such as an online discussion forum, chat room, or blog, with the primary intent of provoking other users into a desired emotional response or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion." Trying to point out problems that you have repeatedly ignored is not trolling, so please refrain from stating such things. Three: Editing permission :3.1: No editing other people's work without their explicit permission ― Self-explanatory; you are not allowed to edit user's work without their explicit permission. You do, however, have the right to fix minor grammatical/spelling mistakes/canon errors in an article. However, if the author complains, the situation will be looked into. :3.2: You cannot use other people's work without their explicit permission ― This means no using articles along with content used in those articles without permission from the author/creator. See Rule 5 for clarification. :3.3: Creating existing magic ― People can make other fanon styles of Holy Magic, but if the Holy Style they're interested in is truly unique, their variation can't be a word-for-word copy. For truly unique variations or combinations, you have to create it in your own way, not outright take from the original user. However, this only applies to the Demigods. Users are not in any way allowed to knock off other people's magic, ever. Doing so will result in a ban. :3.4: You cannot create an A Class Or Higher (See Djur Scale) of any kind as your first character '''― This one has been a long time coming. Please, users, we need to see that our userbase is better than others, and as such, new users are not allowed to create a magical sentient being of '''any kind, , or new kinds of Power Magic that exist on the fanon as their first magic. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. :*3.4a: You cannot create an A Class or Higher within the first week of your editing here, and without a minimum of at least 50 edits '''― A subsection of rule 3.4 which states '''You cannot create an A Class Or Higher (See Djur Scale) of any kind as your first character, '''this is a much needed extension to cover up gaps within the above rule. You are also restricted from creating any kind of A Class Or Higher (See Djur Scale) within a week of your joining this website, as well as without a minimum of 50 edits, which will at least show you are serious about using the site, and not just here to make a Goku and run. (You need permission to create a S Class or Higher species, period.) Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. :*3.4b: '''Permission for Power Magic ― To create any Power Magic, users are required to ask Forest, or, in the event of her absence, whichever admin(s) she has appointed as her replacement of the time. Failure to comply will result in a warning, as well as the deletion of the offending article. :*3.4c: Permission to create another race, specifically, one of B Class or Higher '― To create a sentient race of B Class or Higher, permission must be granted by Forest to prevent copycat species or other strange oddities. :3.6: '''S Class (Or Higher) Manipulation Magic '― This should actually be quite obvious. This rule bans the use of '''S Class (Or Higher) Manipulation Magic at any given time. This is due to a high chance of abuse of this magic. If someone is caught using this magic, it will be removed and the user will receive a warning. Not even admins are allowed to use this magic. :3.7: Cloning Regulations ― Cloning is a thing that must be approved by Forest. No clone can possess the memories of the original, memories are, as far as we know, not passed down through genetics. Secondly, only Magic that affects the user's biology can be naturally cloned into them. Holy Magic is a prime example, as it changes the user's biology to be closer to a God, and thus, these abilities would be naturally cloned with the clone. :3.8: Dual Element Demigods ― Until further notice, Dual Element Power Magic is forbidden. Demigods are already powerful beings due to their heritage. There's no need to take that a step further. :3.9: Rules on Summon Spirit Creation ― Spirits aren't really a thing in Fantasy Fanon, but that isn't saying they can't exist.. Since we don't want useless/weak spirits running around the wikia in the dozens, you need Forest permission to make summon spirits. You need to clearly define what the spirits are, such as their biology, their unique abilities, how they're summoned, and their habitat. You also need Forest permission to make the race of them, and they have to differ even slightly from already created creatures. :3.10: Elemental Magic is Free ― Because users prefer to use Elemental Magic of many types on numerous cases, its essential that Elemental Magic Free! You get an element, you get an element, and you get an element! We all get an element! :*3.10b: No Two Elemental Magics can be the same element ― As it simply clutters up space, there will be no two same versions of a Elemental Magic, for example, Fire Magic and Flame Magic; as they'd be the same thing. However, you can make your own spin on the Elemental Magic on your character page. :3.11: DeviantArt Images On This Wiki '''― The official stance on this wiki in regards to DeviantART images is that it is best to receive permission first. However, you will not be reprimanded for using a DA image without permission; to restrict those would require restricting images from the likes of an actual series as well. However, a user '''will be required to remove the DeviantArt image if the actual owner of the image stages a complaint ― the image wasn't yours to begin with, and it is best to heed the wishes of the actual owner. Refusal to comply will result in a warning; continued refusal earns a temporary ban. :3.12: Faceclaiming Is Not Allowed '''― No user can lay claim to an image uploaded to this wiki as their own personal image, unless the image was either created '''by them or for them, in which case the user has every right to request the image be taken down, and the request must be heeded by the other party. :3.13: Amount of Magic One Character Can Possess '― In a bid to prevent characters from piling as many overpowered magics onto one character as they can. Thanks to the 'God's Creed, exceeding seven magics will be dealt with quickly, in the form of a warning. The only exception to this rule (and even then it's a stretch) is in the case of basic magic. For example; a guy possesses eight magics, but he can only use fire, as we've seen, on a very basic level. As such, exceeding ten magics can only be done for very basic supplementary skills. In addition, you can only have one non-related Higher Power Magic per character. If a user wants more than one Higher Power Magic, one must come and see Forest, and give a good reason for doing so. The limit for Higher Power Magics is two- no combinations that can be considered overpowered can be utilized, and there are to be no two Holy Magics on one character. :3.14: EXTREMELY Old People ― Ancient, long-living people with considerable lifespans, (400 years for example) will be allowed, as long as the user asking for permission first runs their concept by Forest first. Needless to say, the character is not overpowered and invincible, being that they can still die. However, a user can only have two such persons. Four: Relationship to the Fantasy Fanon Universe :4.1: Fanon should be Fantasy Fanon-related ― This is Fantasy Fanon, after all: Just try to connect your articles with Fantasy in a more-than-minuscule way. Futuristic anything has no place on this wiki. :4.2: Crossovers from other fictional universes are frowned upon ― This means that we do not want to see your Goku Uzumaki combating Superman controlled by Zeref alongside Darth Vader and Monkey D. Luffy. If you absolutely have to, have to, must make a crossover, please do so on your user name space, where it will not be deemed a rule-breaker. The same goes for any directly-imported technology, species, ships, and characters from other games. Using a picture of one of these items to illustrate an original Fantasy Fanon-related concept is acceptable, but directly copying said item from the game is grounds for an NCF and/or Rule Breaker template. :4.3: No Time Travelling Unless Permission ― Time travel is messy business. And quite frankly, it's annoying. And messy. Permission from Forest is needed... but good luck getting it. Five: Canon friendliness This site takes pride of following the canon Fantasy Fanon universe to an extent; namely already stated information in regards of determined information. Roleplays that affect public locations, such as a battle affecting an amusement park, must either have the location fixed by the end of the roleplay or have admin permission to permanently leave the destruction. If someone gets the princess, you can't make an "alternate universe" where you get the princesss. That defeats the purpose. :5.1: No direct contradictions of definitively established canon ― Self explanatory; content in should follow the established canon. The community of this wiki expects you to be fully aware of the canon Fantasy Fanon universe to a significant degree and attempt to keep articles canon-friendly as far as possible. In the event God-Modding Characters, articles are to be marked with the GM template. If no changes are made after a two week waiting period, articles may be marked with the Rule Breaker template and a vote to move the article to namespace will commence. This rule will not apply to rule 5.4. :5.2: Make sure that your articles are within reason ― Since the Fantasy Fanon universe is essentially a supernatural universe, realism, such as obeying the laws of physics, gravity (Humans) or just plain common sense is required. :5.3: Humor articles must be in good form and tagged with a special template ― They are allowed to stay on the mainspace only if they are for humorous purposes only. This can be done by using the Humor template. This means that they cannot be used with any other "serious" universes, and if they are, they will be considered NCF. If it is found that the article is meant to be serious, but is using the humor tag to dodge an NCF tag, it will be immediately moved to namespace or deleted. :5.4: Alternate Universe content is not accepted ― Users are not allowed to create an Alternate Universe. :5.5: Any ability created other than magic or physical moves is forbidden ― Fairy Tail is a shonen manga about magic. Users can only create magic and nothing else until it is shown in canon, and any ability created that cannot be classified as magic or a fighting style is strictly forbidden and shall be deleted without hesitation unless the creator can justify their creation's existence. :5.6: No defeating S Class or Higher Beings (Without Permission) ― Defeating a dragon or a phoenix, especially one that has survived for hundreds of years, is not okay, unless you have permission. Effortlessly one-shotting the Old Dragon isn't "awesome"- it is clearly godmodding, and is looked down upon. All instances of characters defeating dragons shall be asked to be revised, and if not revised, shall be deleted within three days. If done multiple times, will result in a temporary banning of the said user. :5.7: Elements Must Be Reasonable - For ANY type of Holy Magic, the element MUST be reasonable or else it will be rejected in an instant. Please understand this. In addition, making a non-reasonable Holy Magic element without permission will result in a stern warning, so please keep that in mind. However, an exception to this is if the user asking can justify an element being reasonable and make it work within the context of the FFverse, then it would be allowed- however, even so, the the list of banned elements is space, time, energy, ether, radiation, and any "silly" elements. :5.8: God Restrictions ― The creation of Lesser Gods requires Forest permission. However, they cannot be capable of world-destroying feats or reality warping (they are Lesser Gods). They have to be flawed just like anyone else - no perfect beings are allowed. When users ask to create a God, they need to explain the god's background and how they were summoned to Creare -indeed, all Gods have a reason for being. As an extension, the Lesser God needs to swear loyalty to one of the four Higher Gods. Also, gods are limited in granting sentients Messiah or anything of the sort, unless permission is granted. (They're allowed to communicate freely) One will need 500 edits, a month of editing, and one complete character of a reasonable quality to achieve permission to create a god. Most of all, there will be no real world deities on the fanon. Anyone who wants to create a god, go ask Forest for permission. Six: Plagiarism Plagiarism is a bad user conduct ― If it can be proved that your article is a direct copy of the work of another author, internet artist, or even a contributor to this site, it will be tagged with the appropriate template, . The tagging person must have evidence that the article is plagiarised, or the tag will be summarily removed. If evidence is provided and changes have not been made after one week of the article being tagged, the user in violation of this rule will be given a warning as to their conduct. After that week has passed, if the article has still not been modified, the user will be given a second warning and a 24-hour ban. Their article will be deleted. Upon a third violation of this rule, a one month ban will be issued. A fourth warning will result in a year, while a fifth will be grounds for a permanent block/ban from the site. Seven: Administration :7.1: Administrators are not above the rules and policies ― Administrators are simply users with a few extra buttons. They are also susceptible to the rules and policies as established in this page. :7.2: The decision of the administrators is final ― Although the Fantasy Fanon Wikia is a fun place to be to send your fanon to each other, be aware that violations will result in a block from editing, with the consensus of the community of course. :7.3: Listen to the administrators ― Any blatant ignoring of the administrators' warnings will be punished with a block from editing. :7.4: Administrator Roles ― Administrator Roles are as so; Forest is in charge of Character Creation Regulation, Magic Creation and Regulation, Race Creation, and Judging the Power of a Character while Tidal is in charge of Article Formatting, Announcing Rule Changes, Grammar and Spelling Regulation, and Rule Enforcement. Blog Guidelines Blogs are not meant as a replacement for Fantasy Fanon's forums, although it seems like it at the moment. Blogs are meant to present the viewpoint of a single author. If your intent is to gather opinions or input of other members in the community, blog about it. #Must be related to Fantasy Fanon or the Fantasy Fanon Wiki. #Must have a minimum length of two paragraphs or more, complete with good grammar and spelling. #Have a thesis or purpose. #Be understandable to the average user. #Not include any advertisements whatsoever (unless made by admins. You can ask them to make one if necessary. #Blog comments will have a minimum of five words in length and not contain spam material.